


His Favorite

by Rey_1314



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is 28, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Dark Reylo, Dark fiction, Darkfic, Death, F/M, Gun Violence, I love my work, Modern AU, Murder, Plot Twists, Possessive Ben Solo, Predator/Prey, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is 17, Serial Killers, So damn Dark, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Unkar Plutt is a Shit, Violence, Whatever Fuck It, You Have Been Warned, gun - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey_1314/pseuds/Rey_1314
Summary: Rey Niima一心想脱离Unkar Pluttd的掌控，随着她18岁生日的到来，她离自由也越来越近。在黑暗的日子里，邻居Ben Solo是她的人生支柱，也是她心里唯一的家人。与此同时，周围不断传来年轻女孩失踪的消息，没有人知道这个连环杀手到底是谁，也没有知道下一个受害者会是谁。
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	His Favorite

又有一个女孩失踪了。

Rey Niima坐在地毯上，眼前破旧的小电视正在播报最近有关失踪女孩的新闻。

“半个月前，Julia Wilson在回家的路上失踪，警方至今还没找到这位女孩，然而新的噩耗再次给一个家庭蒙上阴影。五天前，16岁的Kira Hux在和父母告别后前往朋友家参与聚会，三小时后Kira彻底失联，她的朋友称女孩根本没有在聚会上出现…”

画面左上方出现Kira的照片，她有一双棕色的眼睛和一头褐色长发，阳光的笑容彰显她开朗的性格，她的年龄只比Rey小了一岁。

“Kira的父母称女儿平时交友谨慎，从没接触过任何的可疑人士。”主持人严肃地说道：“这是近三个月发生的第三起年轻女性失踪案件，先前17岁的Anna Wood至今仍下落不明。”

“砰——”厨房一声响让Rey差点从地上跳起来，Unkar Plutt拿着两瓶啤酒和一盒披萨走过来，Rey看着他肥胖沉重的身躯陷入沙发中，她敢肯定这张沙发很快会承受不住他的体重。

“哼，失踪就失踪，谁知道这些婊子爬上过多少人的床。”Plutt把一块披萨塞入口中，他发黄的牙齿咀嚼着发软的食物，那是三天前的外卖。

“这些女孩是无辜的，她们是受害者！”Rey无法忍受Plutt对那些可怜的女孩进行诋毁，他低俗的话语让她反胃。

“Gril，我说过什么？永远不要反驳我，你这个没人要的垃圾！”Plutt直接扔来一个空酒瓶，Rey躲闪不及被砸中脑袋，额头上的剧痛让她差点无法集中注意力。Rey想反驳他，可额头流下一股液体，她迟疑地摸了摸头，然后看到自己的手被染红了。

Plutt把她的头砸出了血。

“好好看看你的模样，肮脏的婊子。”Plutt用他那恶心的嗓音说道：“从我面前滚开！”

Rey忍住眼中的泪水，她从桌上抽了几张纸巾并冲出了屋子。

“Shit, shit, shit!” 屋外的草坪上，Rey捂住嘴愤怒地大喊，她的尖叫声被自己的手挡住，她不想让Plutt听见，也不想因此受到他的毒打。但她实在忍不住心中的怒火，她必须进行发泄。

从Rey能记事起，自己的监护人就已经是Unkar Plutt。他从没有给过她温暖，而是像对待牲畜一样对待自己，Rey从来没有足够的食物和足够的衣服，生活在Plutt的屋檐下是她一直以来的噩梦。如果不是社区对未成年人教育的严格要求，Rey连学校都去不了，这是唯一Plutt不能控制她的地方。

Rey用纸巾按住额头，可怎么也止不住流淌而下的血液：“I fucking hate you!”眼泪模糊了的视线，她蹲下把自己蜷缩成一个球。

“Rey?” 听到熟悉的声音，Rey抬起头，她泪眼朦胧地看到一个高大的男人站在远处的篱笆后。

“Ben!” 她哭泣着走向他，男人伸手捧住她的脸：“Jesus, Rey! 你在流血!”

额头的纸巾已经被鲜血浸湿，Ben握紧拳头，他的指关节泛着白：“是他做的吗？”

这个“他”自然是指Plutt，Rey点点头。Ben的喉咙发出类似野兽的低吼，他引导Rey走到围栏外，然后搂住她的肩膀：“Come on, my dear.”

如果说Unkar Plutt是Rey人生的恶魔，那么Ben Solo就是她人生的守护者。

**Flashback**

在Rey五岁的一天，Plutt晚上喝醉酒回家。当他开始发酒疯时，Rey被他大力推倒在地上，粗糙的木板磨伤了她的膝盖。年幼的女孩只能忍痛躲在屋外的门廊处，头顶昏暗的灯光笼罩着Rey，她周围漆黑的环境如同自己毫无希望的日子，这让她越发孤独。

正当Rey坐着发呆时，她注意到隔壁门外的灯亮起，一个年轻的男孩从屋里走出来，他提着一袋垃圾走到马路边，打开垃圾箱把袋子扔进去。像是感知到身上的目光，男孩抬头望向Rey，她不知道该如何反应，于是看着他走到自己面前。

“Hello.”男孩主动跟她打招呼。

“Hi.” Rey小声地回答。

“你一个人在外面做什么？怎么不进去？”男孩问道。

“不能进去。”

“为什么？”

“Plutt喝醉了，我不想受伤。”

男孩皱起眉头：“Plutt，你的父亲？他虐待你？”

“我的监护人，我没有父母。”Rey指了指自己的膝盖：“这里，很痛。”

男孩蹲下，借着上方的光线检查她的伤口：“God, 怎么伤成这样？你家里有急救用品吗？”

Rey摇摇头，Plutt从来不会准备那些东西，屋里只有他杂乱的衣物，无数的啤酒和吃剩的快餐。

男孩向她伸出手：“Come, 我带你去我家。必须处理你的伤口，不然会感染的。”

Rey毫不犹豫地拉住他，去哪里都好过和Plutt待在一起。

从那之后，Rey便和隔壁的男孩成为了朋友。男孩说自己叫Ben Solo，他一个人住，父母因为工作长期不在家。Rey经常去他那儿玩，不上课的时候她会在Ben的家度过一整天的时光，直到晚上睡觉才恋恋不舍地回去。

每年Rey生日，Ben都会送她一份礼物，六岁的时候她得到一个洋娃娃，七岁的时候她得到一双溜冰鞋，八岁的时候她得到一套《Harry Potter》全集，九岁的时候她得到一块Casio的防水手表…去年十七岁生日，Ben送给她一条蓝色的裙子，他说蓝色衬得她棕绿色的眼睛更加耀眼。

Ben比她大九岁，他像一个贴心的哥哥照顾自己，这让女孩感受到了从未拥有的爱，她把男孩视为自己唯一的家人。可Rey终究还是在Plutt的掌控之下，他是自己的监护人，他总有机会伤害她。总有那么几天Rey会带着伤痕找到Ben，男孩怒不可遏，他好几次要冲去找Plutt算账，都被女孩拦住。

“你不能去找他，他会伤害你的！”Rey拼命摇头。

“我不能看着你被他摧残！他该死，Rey！”Ben咆哮道。

“Please, Ben, please!” 她扯住他的衣角，无助地哭泣。

“Fuck!” Ben咒骂了一句，他抱紧发抖的Rey：“好，我现在不去找他。”怀里的女孩还在低声抽泣，男孩低声说道：“但总有一天，我会亲手杀了Unkar Plutt。”

**Present**

Rey坐在餐桌旁，Ben把双氧水倒在医用棉布上，他安慰她：“会比较疼，忍一下。”他把棉布轻轻按上额头的伤口处，Rey忍不住“嘶”了一声。

“Good girl, you’re so tough.” Ben不断安抚她。在擦拭掉血迹后，他判断伤口的严重程度，拿起纱布盖在伤口上，再用医用胶布固定住：“明天我帮你上药膏，不需要去医院缝合。”

Rey有气无力地点头，她现在双眼红肿，脑袋晕眩，只想找个地方躺下休息。Ben看出她的疲惫，领着她来到客厅的沙发：“你今晚就在我这儿睡，别回去了。”

“不行，Plutt要求我晚上必须在自己房间！如果被他发现我不在，他又会打我的！”一想到Plutt的脾气，Rey吓得直哆嗦。

Ben咬住下唇，看起来又是要生气的样子，但他叹了口气：“好吧，至少先休息一会儿。现在才晚上七点，你九点回去好吗？”

他的关心让Rey又想流泪，她顺从地躺在沙发上，Ben找来一条毯子盖在她身上，随后在一边坐下：“Sleep, my Rey, 我哪里都不去。”

Rey无力地勾起嘴角，她闭上眼睛，马上进入了睡梦中。

第二天，Rey顶着纱布来到教室，她的三个好友立刻围上来问她怎么回事，她告诉他们等到午饭时再说。

“简直不敢相信！Plutt这个混蛋！”Rose一拍桌子，险些把手边的果汁给打翻在地。

“Rose，你又不是不知道他之前对Rey做了什么。”Finn心疼地拍拍Rey的肩膀：“Peanut，你应该想办法离开他。”

“Dude，你忘了她还没十八岁吗？”Poe推了Finn一把。

“说到这问题，Rey，你还有三个月就十八岁了。”Rose提醒她。

“没错，我一直盼着这一天的到来。”Rey眼里闪过一丝憧憬：“等我十八岁生日，Plutt会失去监护人的资格，到那时我就真正自由了。”

“Yeah！到时候我们会一起帮你找到住处的！”

除了Ben Solo，和Rey亲近的还有Rose Tico, Finn Storm和Poe Dameron。Rose是Rey来到学校认识的第一位朋友，后来她又结识了Finn和Poe，两个男孩是学校足球队的队员，Rose曾带她去看两人的比赛。三人给Rey带来了无尽的快乐和喜悦，她十分珍惜和他们的友谊。

Finn带头举起饮料：“To Rey, 祝她早日脱离那只蠢猪。”他的话引起Rose的嗤笑。

“To Rey!” Rey也笑着举起杯子。

**Saturday**

周六下午，Rey从自己的房间溜出来，Plutt早上又喝了三四罐啤酒，此刻正倒在他房间的地板上不省人事。不过她今天要去找Rose，上周Rose的姐姐Paige邀请自己去她们家参加睡衣派对。

Ben得知这个消息后，要求亲自送Rey过去，他认为Rose的家太远，她一个人去不方便也不安全。开始Rey说不用，她理解Ben的顾虑，可她不想占用他的私人时间，她知道Ben把大部分精力耗费在写作上。在23岁时Ben成为了一名小说家，他每天忙碌于创作和寻求灵感，五年下来他已经出版了四本小说。但Ben一再表明自己的担心，鉴于最近的失踪案件，他坚持开车送她，Rey觉得有道理，最后也就答应了。

Rey打开车门坐进Ben的副驾驶，她看到后座有一个黑色的大行李箱。最近几个月，她偶尔会看到Ben拖着行李箱从外面回来，有时他是开车出去，有时他是步行。

“你这个行李箱是干嘛用的？”Rey好奇地问。

“看书是我的必备工作，我每次找灵感的时候都会到图书馆借书，一借就是几十本。行李箱最适合装这种重的东西了，方便我拉着走。”Ben随意地说。

“哈，真聪明。”

到了Rose的家门口，Ben看着Rey藏不住的微笑，温柔地捏了捏她细嫩的脸颊，然后假装吃醋地说：“这么开心，你都还没有在我这里过过夜。”

Rey早已习惯他亲昵的举动，她开玩笑地说：“你也可以来参加呀。”

“算了吧，我才不想和一群小女生凑热闹。”他嫌弃地撇嘴：“注意安全，明天我来接你。”

“Okay, see ya!” 她笑嘻嘻地跟Ben道别。

Rey专门挑了一件Hello Kitty的睡衣，她惊讶地看到Rose穿了一件恐龙睡衣。

“怎么了，我觉得很可爱好嘛。”Rose无辜地摊开手，Paige在背后做了个鬼脸。

三个女孩坐在客厅玩UNO，Paige订了中餐还自制了爆米花，Rose则从冰箱拿来三瓶气泡水，Rey的肚子被撑得饱饱的。等玩累了，几个女孩瘫坐在沙发上，Rose提议看电视，刚打开她们便看到最新的一则新闻。

“很不幸警方又收到一个噩耗，18岁的Selena Howard在两天前失踪，据其身边朋友描述，Selena是在放学回家路上和他人失去联络。警方表示目前没有找到任何线索，但他们肯定近几个月发生的失踪案件都是一人所为。”

恐惧笼罩在三人身上，Paige有些害怕：“这已经是第四起了。”

电视画面中女孩的父母失声痛哭，Rey艰难地眨眼，自己和这些十七八岁的女孩没有任何差别，她们都处于自己最好的年华，然而有的人也许再也见不到未来的光明。

“我最近在看一个剧集《Criminal Minds》，里面讲到关于serial killers的一些理论，连环杀手的作案动机和模式有很多种，但这两点总是固定的。”Rose思考着说道：“我记得其中一集讲到一个男人专挑年轻女孩下手，BAU分析后认为这些女孩都只是替代品，不是他真正想要的。男人真正的目标只有一个女孩，处于各种原因包括迷恋和性欲，他往往会把那个女孩留到最后，并选择去杀害那些具有相同或类似特征的女孩，比如同样颜色的眼睛，同样的发色，相似的容颜等等。”

Rey听完她的话不舒服地移动臀部，世界上怎么会有这种变态存在。可怜了那些无辜的女孩，如果按照Rose的理论，这几位失踪的女孩很可能已经惨遭杀害。

“Oh god, 我们能不说这个了吗？”Paige忍不住转移话题，她被自己的妹妹搞到心神不宁。

“Sorry，但这可能就是事实。”Rose吐了吐舌头。

隔天，Ben按照约定时间接Rey回家，两人坐在车上沉默不语，Rey还在想Rose昨天说的那番话。

“Rey，怎么了？你看起来闷闷不乐。”Ben关心地问。

“昨晚新闻报道又有一个女孩失踪了。”Rey来回搓着自己的双臂：“Rose认为这个连环杀手的目的并不是所有的女孩，她们只是替代品。”

“噢？”Ben听上去有些感兴趣：“她还说了什么？”

“她认为这个杀手唯一的目标只有一个女孩，其他的女孩因为有和那个女孩相似的特征才会被盯上。”Rey觉得车里的温度越来越冷：“Ben，我害怕，我不知道还会有多少女孩失踪。她们都住在这片区域，那个杀手肯定也在附近，我怕…”

“Rey，有我在你身边。”Ben腾出左手握住她：“我会保护你，不要怕，我绝不会让任何人伤害你。”

**Wednesday**

离Rey十八岁的生日还有两个月。这天，Poe和他们说：“下周日来参加聚会吧，我们足球队邀请了附近几个高中的学生，你们可以来认识更多的人。”

“那个连环杀手会不会伺机而动？”Rey面露担忧：“人群聚集的地方往往是他挑选猎物的最佳场所。”

“Rey，你别被我那天说的话吓到。我相信我们是安全的，只要保持警惕并时刻待在一块就不会有问题。”Rose向她保证。

“还有我们两人保护你们呢！”Poe和Finn一同说道。

Rey想了想，最终还是答应了。

**Sunday**

Rey站在客厅中央，她身边全是兴奋的年轻人，他们跟着音乐来回舞动，天花板上的灯光球让整个屋子布满亮丽的蓝色，嘈杂的声音充斥在四周。Rey看到Rose正在和一个女孩交谈，远处的Poe在组织他的队员玩弹球游戏，她四处张望，Finn跑哪儿去了。

“Hi.” Rey不禁肩膀一缩，她身后是一个红头发的男孩。

“Hi.” 她不认识他，也从来没在学校见过他。

“我是Armitage，隔壁高中足球队的队长。”他友善地说。

“我是Rey。”Rey知道这个年纪的男孩都喜欢和女孩搭讪，但她并不在乎。

“你认识Poe Dameron吗？不得不说他去年的表现非常厉害，把我们学校打得落花流水。”

“他是我最好的朋友之一。”一提到自己的好友，Rey倒是提起了兴趣：“你是指去年年末的那场足球赛吗？我去看了，我们学校大比分取得胜利。”

Armitage露出一个尴尬的表情：“啊，没想到你还到了现场。”

两人有一句没一句地聊天，男孩幽默开朗的性格让Rey开怀大笑。Armitage比她大一岁，他已经拿到了心仪大学的offer，并且告诉她自己以后想做一名金融分析师。Rey也分享了自己对未来的打算，她同样想申请前十名的学校。

“机械专业？你居然喜欢这种技术活，我认识的女孩里面你是第一个。Rey，你真的与众不同” Armitage毫不掩饰自己的崇拜。

听到他的称赞，Rey有点不好意思。她很高兴自己答应了Poe来参加聚会，Armitage是她认识的又一个新朋友，她喜欢这位亲切礼貌的男孩。

派对结束后，Rose和Rey准备一起离开，Armitage主动要求护送她们回家，他真诚的态度打动了两位女孩，于是三人步行离开。

Poe的家离Rey的住处较近，三人先到达Rey的家门口。

Rose唐突地掏出手机：“呃，我跟我姐姐说一声。”说着往远处走去。

Rey和Armitage站在原地，她正想说句晚安，身边的男孩先开了口：“Rey，很高兴认识你，也祝你实现未来所有的梦想。还有，也许我们能成为好朋友？”

Rey绽开笑容：“当然，我很乐意做你的朋友。我也很高兴认识你，Armitage。”

男孩脸上似乎升起一丝红晕，他张嘴想说些什么。突然间，他的视线倏地盯住Rey的斜后方，眼里露出不明的情绪。Rey顺着他的目光向后望去，斜后方正是Ben的房子，她似乎看到窗口的窗帘动了一下，是自己的幻觉吧？

“Armitage?” Rey不明白他的表现。

Armitage回过神，咳嗽了一声：“嗯，那就这样吧。晚安，Rey。”

“晚安。”心中虽有疑问，Rey决定还是不去追究，她向Rose挥挥手，转身进了屋。

Plutt又喝醉瘫在沙发上，屋里到处是浓重的酒味，Rey嫌弃地捏住鼻子走向自己的房间。关上门，她看到Rose一分钟前发来的短信【我敢肯定Armitage喜欢你。】

Rey认为是好友想多了，况且自己和他才刚认识，她回复【这回你是真的错了，我和他是朋友，仅此而已。】

**Monday**

和往常一样，下课后Rey和Rose一起回家。到了十字路口，她和好友道别，转身走向左边的道路。

每当Rey在十字路口左转，她总要经过一段较为荒凉的小巷，这是回家的必经之路。她边走边踢开脚边的石头，这条巷子十几年来一直没有翻新，路上的水泥已经崩裂，两边的裂缝还露出下面的水管。几朵云飘过，把今日本来就不晴朗的天气变得更加阴暗，失去阳光的照射，巷子显得更为破败。

“咔哒”

Rey听到后方隐约传来一声响，她缓慢地回头，巷子里除了自己没有任何人，也许是自己多心了。她接着往前走，可走了没几步，身后又传来石子的摩擦声，女孩的脑海里不禁回荡起新闻播报的内容，年轻女孩接连失踪…Rey战战兢兢地往后望去，依旧没有发现有人跟着自己。一阵风从巷子那头吹到巷子这头，她打了个哆嗦，快步往外走去。

“没事的，Rey，没人跟着你，没人…”

“咔擦”

这回Rey清楚听见后面的声音，她快速转身，全身的血液差点凝固。巷子入口再往里有一棵大树，树的直径有一米多宽，然而自己还是看到了树后来不及躲闪的人影。

Shit，是那个连环杀手吗？在Rey意识到自己的动作时，四肢已经在疯狂摆动，她飞奔而去。

“Ben! Ben! Ben!”一口气跑到家附近的Rey没有选择回自己的住处，而是用力敲打Ben的大门。

“Wait a minute!” 屋内响起Ben的声音，过了五秒钟，门开了。

看到屋外气喘吁吁并一脸苍白的女孩，Ben扶住她的肩膀紧张地问：“Gosh, Rey! 发生什么了？”

“连环…杀手…”她上气不接下气：“连环杀手…我觉得他在跟踪我…”

Ben警惕地望向外面，确认没有人后，他把Rey揽入怀里：“别怕，你现在安全了。”

就像他们初次见面一样，Ben拉着女孩来到沙发坐下，他从房间拿来毯子披在Rey身上，随后从厨房端来一杯热可可。Rey还在瑟瑟发抖，她紧紧用毛毯裹住自己，那个巷子里的身影如鬼魅般折磨着她的神经。

“Rey，能告诉我吗？”他轻柔的语气和强大的存在让Rey感到一丝安全，她用发颤的声音讲述巷子里发生的事。

“My poor Rey.” Ben不停地抚摸她的后背，Rey在他的动作下逐渐放松：“我再去看看外面。”

Ben走到窗边，窗帘是拉上的，他伸出一根手指拨开一条缝隙。忽然，他惊讶地说：“我看到了，有人在对面的灌木丛躲着。”

Rey从沙发上弹起，她跑到窗边从Ben的角度望去，灌木丛里真的有人在动。对方在监视他们，而他们也在监视着对方。她和Ben保持同样的姿势站了十分钟，他们都在等对方现出真身。

Rey快要放弃时，Ben用手戳了下她的胳膊：“看，他出来了。”

那个人影在灌木丛后挪动，Rey止不住地吞咽，她想知道对方是谁。等那人站起，她捂住嘴挡住自己的叫声，那一头红发想不认出来都难。

“Armitage?”她看着男孩走出灌木丛，消失在建筑后面。

“他是谁？”

“不，不，不可能，这不可能。”Rey踉跄地从窗口退后，双腿接触到沙发的边沿，她腿一软跌坐在上面。

Ben的大手捧住自己的脸，强迫她望向他：“Rey，他是谁？”

抑制住尖叫的欲望，Rey把周日派对和Armitage认识的细节都告诉了他。

“这一定是误会。”Rey不可置信地低喃：“他是个好人，我们刚成为朋友，他…”

“Rey，你不觉得你所说的这些到处都是疑点吗？”Ben打断她：“你想想看，他在聚会上唯独和你接触，然后第一时间博得了你的信任，紧接着现在又来跟踪你。Rey，我必须说他很有可能是警方要找的那个人。”

Ben的话像扔了一颗炸弹，Rey回想起Armitage善意的笑容和友好的性格，她真的不想相信这就是事实。

“Rey，从今天起我会陪着你上下学，我不会让你发生任何事。”

“可你的工作…”

“你忘了，我的本职是小说家，我的时间由我自己掌控。但我承担不起失去你的代价，所以不要拒绝，我必须保证你的安全。”Ben严肃地说。

**Saturday**

离上次的跟踪已经过了四天，Ben信守诺言，早上他在马路边等她，下午放学他准时出现在她的校门口。前两天Rey在操场跑步，经过围栏的时候，她瞥见Armitage的身影，男孩漆黑的目光粘在自己身上。Rey险些崩溃，她赶忙往教学楼走去，等到了门口回过头，他还在盯着自己。

虽然Ben一刻不停地待在Rey身边，Armitage出现的频率却也越来越高，她总能在学校围栏外或者是家附近找到他的人影，这也把Rey推向崩溃的边缘。Ben不断地安慰她，告诉她自己会守护她。

这天，Rey坐在Ben的客厅里看电视，男人正在厨房准备晚饭。

“就在这周三，两位女孩陆续失踪，十七岁的Nova Brooks和十八岁的Jenna Todd分别在上学路上和回家路上相继失联。当前，FBI已介入调查…”

电视上切换案发现场和警方调查的画面，Rey看到警员在树林的一处空地上用镊子夹起一个遗落的发夹装进物证袋封上。

“Rey, dinner is ready!” Ben在厨房喊道，Rey走进厨房帮他把两盘意面端到餐桌。

想到电视播放的内容，Rey对面前热气腾腾的意面丝毫没有胃口，她愧对Ben辛苦做出来的美食：“Ben，我还是控制不住去想失踪的女孩…”

“Hey, it’s okay.” Ben关心地说：“我知道你很害怕，这是正常的，人生总会发生一些意想不到的事，没有人知道下一刻会发生什么。即使未来充满未知，我们还是会勇敢面对不是吗？所以我们更要珍惜当下，珍惜现在。”

Ben说得没错，自己不能这样消沉下去，她必须坚强面对这一切。她还活着，还有机会和Ben坐在一起吃饭，还可以享受未来的美好生活，她决不允许让一个变态杀人狂破坏了自己的人生。

拿起叉子，Rey卷起意面塞入口中，她对男人竖起大拇指，Ben见她重心振作起来的模样，放心地笑了。

**Thursday**

离18岁生日还有三周的时间，Rey已经迫不及待地想摆脱Plutt的控制。房间里，她把自己的物品一件件塞到背包里， 她需要带走的东西并不多，除了日常的衣服，剩余全是Ben送的生日礼物。Rey拿起一条银质的心形项链，对着镜子戴在脖子上，她记得Ben三年前说的话：“这个爱心代表你对我很重要，你是我人生中的光。”

曾经她以为能见到Ben的父母，然而他们却在男孩19岁那年出车祸去世了，从那时开始他便孤独一人，而Rey的存在是他在这个陌生世界中的唯一念想。Rey和这个比自己大9岁的男孩携手渡过了彼此最艰难的时刻，如今Ben在作家圈里小有名气，而她也即将获得自由，也许离开Plutt之后她可以去Ben家里暂住一段时间，等她找到住处再搬出去。

晚上八点，Plutt又外出买酒，Rey趁机溜去Ben的家。敲了敲门，没人回应，她打开手机拨通了Ben的电话。

“Rey, are you okay?”

“Ben，你不在家吗？我在门口。”

“我有事出去了，一会回来。你先进去吧，备用钥匙在左边的盆栽下。”

Rey挪开门边的盆栽，果然底下有一把钥匙，她打开门后又把钥匙放回盆栽底下。

她坐在沙发无聊地到处张望，Ben的屋子比Plutt宽阔，家里也收拾地十分干净。她走到电视机旁，拿起柜子上的相框，那是她年初和Ben一起拍的，照片上的自己咧嘴笑并露出洁白的牙齿，身边的男人一脸温柔地望着她。

屋里静悄悄的，Rey到处走动打发时间。经过通往二楼的楼梯口，Rey看到楼梯间下一扇上锁的木门，她以前问Ben里面是什么，他说是自己的杂物。

“啪嗒” Rey听到锁匙拧动的声音，Ben回来了。快要走到客厅，一声细微的咳嗽声让Rey忽地停下脚步，认识Ben十几年，她一下就能辨别出男人的声音。

这不是Ben。

Rey手脚冰冷，她感觉自己掉入了冰窖。是谁？她弯下腰，轻手轻脚地爬向拐角处，然后悄悄探出半个头，月光撒在客厅，也照在屋内另一人身上。

Rey的心跳到嗓子眼，那是一个红头发的男孩。

Armitage.

他居然还在跟踪自己，还进到了Ben的屋子里，该死，他先前肯定躲在暗处看到自己从盆栽下拿的钥匙。怎么办，现在该怎么办，她要死了吗？死死咬住舌头，Rey贴着墙壁往回退，等退到了楼梯口，她缓缓抬起脚踩在台阶上，避免发出任何声响。

男孩似乎还在客厅里，Rey一边往二楼移动，一边警惕他来到走廊。短短十几个台阶，Rey感觉自己花了一个小时，好不容易到达楼上，她踮起脚尖走向Ben的房间。进去后，她慢慢把门关上，随即躲到男人的衣柜里，这是她从前和Ben捉迷藏最喜欢躲的地方。缩到衣柜深处，Rey用最快的速度给Ben发了信息，她不能打电话，那样会被Armitage听见。

【BEN, HELP! HE’S HERE.】

放下手机，Rey只能静静地等待，自己现在什么都做不了。她不想死，她还没到18岁，她还没能开始自己全新的人生，她还没和Ben还有自己的朋友说再见。眼泪一滴接一滴地落在腿上，Rey大力咬着下唇，她尝到了血腥味。

“咯吱，咯吱。”台阶发出的每一次声响都让Rey的心冷一分。

I DON’T WANNA DIE.

脚步声越来越近，她听着他走到房门外，然后门开了。

女孩的心跳几近停止。

门外的人没有动静，大概过了一分钟，他走进了Ben的房间，Rey必须绞紧四肢才能不让自己颤栗，她竖起耳朵听他的动向。

“Rey?”心沉到谷底，他知道自己在二楼，她的指甲嵌入掌心，千万不要打开衣柜，不要找到我，不要。下一秒，她绝望地看着衣柜门被打开，引入眼帘的是Armitage憔悴的脸。

“Rey, I won’t hurt you.”他抬起右手，Rey惊惧地发现男孩戴着一双皮手套，他的左手还拿着一把水果刀。他果然是连环杀手，还特地戴了手套作案，这样就不会留下任何指纹。

“NO——!”Rey弓起腿，用尽全力踹向Armitage的胸口，他踉跄地倒在地上。

“REY! WAIT!”

她趁机爬出衣柜冲向Ben的书房，扭动门锁把门锁上，紧接躲到书桌下。

“REY! YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND!” Armitage在门外捶着门大喊。

Rey忽略他的叫喊，打颤地差点握不稳手里的手机，在打通电话的瞬间，她再也忍不住惊骇的情绪：“Ben!”

“Rey, hold on sweetheart! I’m coming!” Ben听起来是在奔跑，他的气息极其不稳定。

“Please, Ben! He’s gonna KILL ME!”挂断Ben的电话，Rey又拨通了911。她哆嗦地报上Ben的住址和自己的姓名，并一再强调Armitage就是FBI要找的连环杀手。

“REY!”书房的门猛地被撞开，Armitage的脚出现在书桌前，他弯下腰：“Rey！听我解释，事情不是你想象的那样！”

“STAY AWAY FROM ME! YOU MURDER!”巨大的恐惧主导了Rey的感官：“BEN! BEN! BEN!”

“No, Rey! 听我说…”

电光火石间，书房外响起“砰”一声巨响，然后Rey看着Armitage如断了线的木偶瘫倒在地板上，他额头正中间有一个黑漆漆的洞，深红色的血从里面涌出。她望向书桌外，Ben站在走道举着一支枪，枪口还冒着烟。

“Ben!” Rey爬出桌底，Ben上前抱住她：“Rey, you’re safe now.”男人健壮的身躯包裹住自己，Rey听着他稳健的心跳，眼一黑晕了过去。

**Wednesday**

两周前，Armitage死在Ben的书房。FBI第一时间赶到现场，他们从男孩的夹克和手套上提取到决定性的物证，一根头发和一点皮屑，分别来自四个月前失踪的Julia Wilson和上个月才失踪的Jenna Todd。根据两个女孩家人的说法，Armitage和她们分别在距离较远的三所高校上课，他们确认女儿根本不认识Armitage。再加上Rey的亲身经历和Ben的陈述，警方三天后宣布结案，同时向大众公布Armitage就是失踪女孩案件的罪魁祸首，只可惜他已经死了，六位女孩的遗体依旧下落不明。

在Rey和Ben的证词下，警方没有对Ben提出指控。他们判定他开枪的行为属于正当防卫，是为了捍卫Rey和他的生命安全，而且当时Armitage还携带了刀具。

事情终于告一段落。

Rey返校后成为众多人口中讨论的对象，大家都称她为“The Final Girl”，意思是唯一幸存的女孩。在学校，Rey的三个朋友一直待在她身边，防止周围那些好奇的同学过来骚扰她。

“我还是很震惊。”Rose咬着吸管，她望向Rey：“难以相信，我居然还觉得Armitage喜欢你，现在想起来太可怕了。”

“我们去年还在一起比赛，老天，知人知面不知心。”Poe撑住下巴，一旁的Finn也沉浸在事情带来的冲击中。

上周，Rey没有一天是安稳地睡着，她总在噩梦中惊醒，身下的床单被自己的冷汗浸湿，她不断提醒自己Armitage已经死了，他再也没法追杀自己了。Ben认为她得了轻微的PTSD，他鼓励自己走出阴影，不要去想过去的事。

“Rey，未来有好多美好的事情在等着你。”

“Ben，等我离开Plutt，能先住在你这儿吗？我保证尽快找到房子，这期间我不会打扰你写作的。”Rey祈求道。

男人勾起嘴角，用指腹摩擦她的脸颊：“噢，Rey，你想住多久都可以。别忘了，我永远都在你身边。”他发出深沉的叹息：“My sweet Rey, I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Rey当然爱他，他是自己最亲近的人，是她最爱的家人。

**Tuesday**

今天是Rey18岁的生日，她终于是独立的成年人了，Plutt已经失去了自己的监护权。她拎着收拾好的背包从房间出来，Plutt昏睡在沙发上，桌上放着四五罐空酒瓶，客厅的电视从昨晚开到现在。嫌弃地瞥了他一眼，Rey穿上鞋子准备去隔壁找Ben，自己和他约好了晚上八点一起去中餐馆庆祝她的生日。

Rey看了看手表，现在才晚上七点二十，可她一刻也不想待在这儿了。

“三个星期前，FBI曾表示Armitage Hux正是他们要找的连环杀手…”男孩的名字让Rey停下脚步，她扭头看新闻，屏幕上放出自己熟悉的面孔，下面标注“Armitage Hux”。Rey忽然意识到自己从来不知道他的姓，可为什么她会觉得那么耳熟？

“Hux, Hux, Hux…”Rey努力地回忆，她知道自己曾听过这个姓，就在她感觉快要抓住关键点，心中的答案如流水转瞬而逝。

“Girl, what’re you doing?”沙哑的声音把Rey唤回现实，Plutt已经站在自己面前：“你拿着背包想去做什么？”

Rey的嘴巴干涩地厉害，她本应该在他醒来前离开的。她镇定地说：“我去同学家。” 该死，Plutt平时一副蠢样，希望现在他的脑子能再钝一点，不能被他了解自己的计划。

可Plutt还是从她装得鼓鼓囊囊的包看出了端倪，接着他瞪大双眼，怒目切齿：“Girl, 你以为自己成年就可以摆脱我吗？！”

他的话如一盆冷水波到Rey身上，她拽紧手中的背包朝门口跑去，还没等她摸到门把手，Plutt揪住了她的头发。

“啊！”Rey迫不得已扔下背包，反手抓住他的胳膊：“放开我！你不再是我的监护人了！”

“Stupid girl，你休想离开！”Plutt手腕一转，把她整个人摔在地上。Rey背后着地，手肘重重磕到客厅矮桌的桌角，一股刺痛从手臂扩散到上半身，她的手麻了。痛苦地蜷缩身体，Rey捂住手肘想从地上爬起，然而她万万没想到自己会被眼前的消息定在原地。

“现在插播一条紧急新闻，FBI确认又有一位女孩于前天失踪，失踪人士的身份已被确认，为17岁的Katie Shaw。凶手难道是copycat？鉴于之前Armitage Hux犯下的罪行，此人有可能是在继续前者的犯罪行为…”

Rey久久不能反应过来，他不是死了吗？这件事应该就此结束，为什么还会有女孩失踪？！Rey的发愣让Plutt有机会牵制住她，他的大腿压在她的小腿上，伸手要掐住女孩的脖子：“臭婊子，永远也别想逃脱我！”

“Fuck off!”Rey侧身躲过他的双手，她拿出手机，单手点击Ben的号码。

“别以为我不知道你和隔壁的死男人勾三搭四！你这个贱人，他也帮不了你！”Plutt一记耳光抽过去，Rey左脸颊一阵辣烫，她被打得双眼模糊。

Plutt掐住了Rey的脖子，尖利的手指割伤她的皮肤。

“N-No-NO!” Rey踢动双脚，空气被快速挤出肺部，胸口的辣痛感也逐渐强烈。渐渐地，Rey什么都感觉不到了，她只感到疼痛。

她不能呼吸了。

恍惚间，她看到Plutt被掀翻到一边，一双大手把自己从地上扶起：“REY!”

是Ben，她的Ben。

“Ben…”她说不了更多，喉咙仿佛被撕裂，Plutt的手印深深印在上面。

Plutt扭动着四肢，Ben一脚踩在他头上，对方像一条砧板上的鱼来回挣扎。Ben没有松开脚，他弯腰支撑着Rey站起，用温柔的声音说：“Rey，听话，去我家。在里面等我，我马上就来。”

Rey胡乱地点点头，抄起地上的背包头也不回地向隔壁跑去。

和上次一样，她用备用钥匙打开门，然后走到厨房接了一杯水灌下肚子。液体湿润了热辣辣的喉咙，Rey撑在灶台边用力地喘气，充足的空气进入了肺部，这让她重新找回思绪。就在刚才Plutt险些把自己掐死，Rey额头冒了一层汗，如果不是Ben即使赶到，自己恐怕会死在Plutt手下。

Rey双腿发颤地走向客厅，她想找个地方坐下。就在这时，她的注意力被楼梯间吸引，那扇常年上锁的木门正半开着。理智告诉自己应该休息，但好奇心让她上前推开门，Rey发现里面竟然通往地底下。

Rey小心地往下走，到了底下，她在右边找到开关，一时间整个地下室被白炽灯照亮。刺眼的灯光让Rey眯起眼，她的正对面摆着两个大型冰柜，左手边挂着一块宽大的布帘，右手边有一个襄在墙上的木柜子。

像是有一股神秘力量在召唤自己，Rey走向木柜打开了它。里面有七个隔层，每一个隔层放着一束颜色相近的…什么东西？她拿起最底层的那束，凑到眼前仔细观察，浅棕色的毛发柔软光滑，尾部绑的绿色蝴蝶节将发丝牢牢束在一起。等等，这是头发？

Rey又拿起一束，她再三确认后，颤抖地把它们放回原位。

真的是头发。

“你刚拿的那两束分别属于Katie Shaw和Anna Wood。”

Rey猛地回头，Ben站在她身后不远处，他挡住了楼梯。

“什么？”

“第三层的头发属于Nova Brooks。God, 她的发质是所有女孩里最好的。”他停顿了两秒，露出一个抱歉的表情：“Rey，别嫉妒，你的头发当然是最好看的，我爱死了你的棕栗色。”

“Ben，你到底在说什么？”Rey的声音有些破碎：“为什么你会有那些失踪女孩的头发？”

他耸耸肩：“我每次处理前都会保留一缕她们的头发，这是我的战利品。”

“处理？战利品？”她以为自己出现了幻听：“你把她们怎么了？”

男人示意Rey旁边的冰柜，她走过去缓缓打开盖子。十几年来，Rey受尽了Plutt的折磨，她依旧坚强地面对生活，包括后来Armitage给自己造成了不小的心理阴影，她也都挺了过来。但是现在，Rey很肯定自己是撑不下去了。

冰柜里是一具具被冰冻的尸体，她们被从上到下叠放在一起，每一个身躯上都结满了冰霜。她又打开另一个冰柜，里面同样是数具尸体，她数了数，总共有七具。当Rey望向左边最上面的那一具，她只觉得脑袋一阵轰鸣，她认得这个人，她在电视上见过这个女孩。

“Kira Hux.”Rey艰难地吐出这个名字，“Kira Hux, Armitage Hux…Kira是Armitage的妹妹！”

“Clever girl.” Ben称赞道：“该怎么说，Armitage真的是一位好哥哥，为了给她妹妹复仇都找到了我的住处。”

Rey再也忍受不了，她把冰柜的盖子关上。她不知道自己哪里来的勇气和Ben对话，可她不敢转身面对身后的男人：“是你，是你杀的了所有失踪的女孩。”

“没错，是我杀的。我在跟踪Kira的时候不小心被Armitage看到，当然那次我没有下手，我先杀了Julia Wilson，隔了半个月才对Kira动手。不过她哥哥显然没有放弃追查我，我后来发现他在附近徘徊，他看到你和我很亲近，所以才想方设法在聚会上接近你。”Ben哼了一声，继续说：“那天我看着你和他从聚会回来，你知道我有多难受多痛苦吗？Armitage要把你从我身边抢走。自以为是的男孩，他竟然从门缝里给我塞了一封恐吓信，说他会告诉你真相，说他要带你离开我，说要保护你。那天我外出其实是为了跟踪Katie Shaw，我习惯提早研究她们的行动轨迹。而当时你去了我家，Armitage趁我不在想告诉你真相。呵，愚蠢的男孩，他以为用一把刀就能抵抗我？不过好在你及时给我打电话，我赶回来用房间抽屉里的枪射杀了他。你昏迷后，我在警察赶到前在Armitage身上放了物证，这样他理所当然成为了FBI的目标”

Rey呆呆地望着他，眼前的这个男人自己根本不认识，他到底是谁，自己的Ben去哪儿了。

Ben还在说：“还有Plutt，若不是看在他是你的监护人，我早杀了他。但现在你不需要他，他也没有任何用处了。”

“你把Plutt怎么了？”Rey硬挤出一句话。

“当然除掉他。”Ben的眼睛变得血红：“他必须死，他在你身上留下了那么多的伤痕，他就是一只该被屠宰的猪！”

“FBI会发现你杀了人。”

“不，没有人会知道。”他露出一个微笑：“等安顿好你之后，我会回去清理现场。到时候警方只会认为酒鬼Unkar Plutt喝酒过度，不慎坠入轨道，并被开过的火车夺走了生命。”他看起来像是在讲述一个平常的故事。

Rey的心凉到极致，两行泪划过她的面颊。

“Sweetheart, don’t cry.” Ben怜惜地叹息，他上前擦拭女孩的眼泪，Rey躲闪开：“Ben，你为什么要杀了她们？她们没有得罪你，为什么要这么做！”

“My love, 她们只是替代品而已。”

替代品，男人的话语让Rey想起睡衣派对上Rose所说的理论：他的目标往往只有一个，那个女孩才是他真正的猎物，其他死去的女孩都只是替代品，她们往往因为身上和那个特定女孩有相似的特征才会被盯上。

Rey回想电视上看到的画面，Kira棕绿色的眼睛，Selena褐色的头发，Nova脸上的雀斑，Anna小巧的鼻尖…她们都有棕褐色的头发和眼睛，都有雀斑，年龄都在十七八岁…刹那间，她把所有的事情都联系在一起。

“我，你想要的人是我。”Rey抵住身后的墙壁：“你车上的行李箱也不是拿来装书的，是…是拿来运尸体的。”

“Rey, you’re so smart! That’s why I love you.” Ben向她缓缓走来，她一步一步往左边退。

“我把你视为我的家人！”Rey哭喊着，她已经退到了旁边的布帘处。

“Rey，我不止把你当作我的家人，我爱你。”

他鬼魅的声音传入她耳中，Rey凄厉地大吼：“I used to loved you!”

“No, Rey. You’ll love me,” Ben一步跨到她面前：“forever.”

一阵刺痛从手臂传来，Rey低头看到一根针头插进了自己的大臂，她还没来得及反抗，Ben已经把液体推进了她的身体。

“There you go, my love.” 说着，Ben拉开身旁的布帘，Rey这才看清后面是一张Queen

Size的床。她想逃离，但眼前的世界变得晃晃悠悠，自己看到了两三个Ben站在面前，她没办法迈开步伐，身体怎么都不听使唤。

“你给我注射了什么？”Rey虚弱地问。

“Diazepam.” Ben环住Rey来到床边，让她躺倒在床上：“放心，这个剂量不会伤到你的身子，我只想让你放松。”

“You’re a monster.” Rey顶住沉重的眼皮，她眼睁睁地看着男人拿出一对手铐。

“Yes, yes I am.” Ben拴住她的右手，将手铐的另一边锁在床头铁杠。

“Are you going to kill me?” Rey用最后一丝力气问，她的头越来越重，眼睛也快睁不开了。

“No, sweetheart, how can I possibly hurt you? I ‘ll never hurt you.” Ben在她额头留下一个吻。

Rey彻底闭上了双眼，她感觉到他坐在自己身边。

“You’re my favorite,” Ben吻上她的唇：“And I love you so much.”

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> 一些bullet points：  
> 1\. Ben开头说自己总有一天会杀了Plutt，最后他做到了。  
> 2\. Ben是按照Rey的特征去锁定受害者。  
> 3\. Ben之前没除掉Plutt是因为Rey还是未成年，她需要监护人。  
> 4\. Ben 是作家，他的时间是灵活的，这方便他外出寻找目标并进行犯罪。  
> 5\. Ben的黑色行李箱不是用来装书的，是用来装人的。  
> 6\. Ben提出接送Rey上下学是想防止Armitage接近Rey并告诉她真相。  
> 7\. Ben误导Rey使她相信Armitage才是连环杀手  
> 8\. Ben在Armitage身上放了物证，引导警方认为他才是凶手。  
> 9\. Armitage Hux和Kira Hux是兄妹，开头Rey曾看到关于Kira的报道，那时她就知道Kira的全名，只不过后面没有想起来。  
> 10.Ben和Rey约好的是八点，但因为Rey提早离开和Plutt的事故导致他出来时没来得及锁上通往底下的门。  
> 11\. Ben因为童年创伤以及家庭影响导致心理发生变化，可是Rey没有，这种情况应人而异。  
> 12\. Ben怕Rey成年后会离开自己，扭曲的爱让他开始了杀戮。随着Rey的生日越来越近，他的行动也更加频繁。  
> 13\. Ben不允许她离开自己，他把Rey视为自己的所有物。他是栖息于黑暗的生物，而Rey是他人生中的那缕阳光。  
> 14\. Ben不会杀Rey，他甚至舍不得伤她，她是自己的最爱，但免不了最后的囚禁。
> 
> 注解：  
> 1\. 美剧《Criminal Minds/犯罪心理》，超级推荐大家去看~  
> 2\. BAU，也称作Behavioral Analysis Unit，其为FBI行为分析部。  
> 3\. PTSD，Post-traumatic stress disorder的简称，也称作创伤后遗症。  
> 4\. 美国每个州对枪支的管控和正当防卫权利限制都有不同的规定，总体有三种正当防卫法：绝不退让法、城堡法、有义务退让法。文章设定Rey和Ben的所在地是属于第一种法规，即任何场所受害人都没有义务退让，且可以使用武器与加害人对抗。  
> 5\. Copycat，指模仿者或模仿犯罪的。  
> 6\. Diazepam，中文为安定或地西泮，常用于治疗焦虑症、失眠、痉挛，和癫痫等病症。该药物具有较多副作用，会产生头晕、瞌睡、幻觉、头痛，和乏力等症状。  
> 7\. QUEEN SIZE大小的床，尺寸为80X60in=203X152cm  
> 8\. 给大家安利美国女作家Patricia Cornwell笔下的Kay Scarpetta Series, 中文翻译为《首席女法医》，此系列有24本。这是我初中迷上的侦探/犯罪/法医小说，Patricia也是我写文的启蒙作家，个人的表达手法很大程度受她影响。


End file.
